My Dorky Neighbor Can't Be This Cute
by sexxibug
Summary: [Rewrite of Sociophobia] Sharing lunches and shopping trips, and Kevin trying to cope with his increasing crush on Double D. [Kevedd, rated T for Kevin's big mouth]
1. Chapter 1

If you were in this fandom in 2007-2008 you probably remember a dumb story called Sociophobia? Well I was the author of that story and I recently got back into KevEdd. My two best friends read it and wanted me to finish it, but since I can't stomach reading it, (I was literally in grade 7 when I wrote it, ugh) I opted for a rewrite instead. I don't remember details of my fanfic, just the basic ideas, so I hope you enjoy? Please review thx. :)

It was the absolute worst kind of feeling – that gross, sour, painful wench in your stomach; the kind of feeling that cried out to you—"why are you doing this to me? I am your body, don't you love me?" This was a punishment, he thought, I'm sure.

It was lunchtime and Kevin was hungry as all hell.

'Jesus' he thought, 'When did I eat last?'. He thought back to this morning – nope. Woke up late. Midnight snack? Not even, he was out cold. I guess it was dinner last night – an extremely sexy delivered pizza. A whole pizza. A whole family meal deal pizza. Even though it was football season and he really should be eating better (he could just_ hear_ Double D's voice in his head last night when he ate the pizza), he was hungry and he felt like it. _Yolo._

So here he was, in the middle of the cafeteria of his high school, about to get in line for the cafeteria food and sweet mother mary jesus fuck, he had no money because he spent it all on those stupid breadsticks, those stupid sexy breadsticks that had the extra cheese and the hot buttery spread—

He snapped back to reality. 'No use getting horny over food I can't have.' He decided to scrounge around his friends and see what he could get.

His best friend, Nazz, had a different lunch period. She wasn't an option. He shared his lunch hour with only two of his football teammates and both were absent today. "Fuckin' slackers though, like of course they would ditch practice today." He muttered. 'Dumbasses, for real'. He thought, 'can't you come to school for once? '

He shared his lunch hour with most of his neighbors. The only ones who were missing were Nazz, Johnny, and that one ugly Kanker chick. The redhead. "The blind one', he thought, as he chuckled to himself. 'Cuz any chick who has the hots for Eddy can't see worth a damn.'

Oh, hey. Eddy. He could force that dork to give him some money, right? Oh, wait. _If he had any money._

Sarah and Jimmy shared his lunch hour but he'd be dammed if he actually asked two freshmeats for help. He was the captain of the football team—King of the School—('damn right I'm king') and he'd rather be dead than ask underclassmen for help.

'I guess I could ask Rolf but he's being weird lately…' Something about only eating dairy products until the next full moon to honor the milk of the Yak or something, I don't know. Point was that Kevin didn't want to have to hear about his weird rituals. Rolf was still a pretty weird kid, but his soccer star status saved him from social exile. He had some girls fawning over him at his table anyway, something about his "strange holidays being cool in an ironic way."

He sighed and looked around the room. His eyes settled on the table the Ed's were sitting and his heart did that stupid fluttering thing that happened every time he saw him. Kevin knew he found Double D attractive because of his stupid dumb hat and his stupid dumb intelligence and the dumb way he talked so smart and his stupid ass adorkable smile cuz he still had that gap in his teeth even after those braces in grade eight (not like he knew when he had them or anything he was just so annoyingly (cute?) happy when he got them off at the end of freshman year that he kept shouting "oh happy day" and dumb stuff like that and you had to be legally _deaf_ not to hear him) and just…ugh. So cute.

At least he wasn't admiring from afar. They had become pretty good friends in the last year of junior high when chemistry was a required class and Kevin lost all hope of getting a passing grade when science and math started getting busy with each other. He had noticed Double D was like 500% done with Physical Education as well so he approached the dork one day and offered him a deal—if you help me pass Chemistry, I'll help you get a decent grade in P.E. It worked so wonderfully – so good – that they never really stopped hanging out (much to Eddy's annoyance but Double D put him in his place; _"I do believe I can make acquaintance with anyone I wish, Eddy, and if you don't like it, well, you will have to just deal with it!")_

Why didn't he ask Double D in the first place? Oh, right, he can't stand the thought of cafeteria food so he packs his own lunch. He doesn't carry money on him unless he absolutely needs it. 'Whatever, he might have a sweet granola bar or something. Or maybe some grapes. I hope he has grapes I fucking love grapes'

Kevin approached the table and took a deep breath.

"Eddy, I'm not repeating myself again! You absolutely, cannot, under no circumstances, hang your…unmentionables…up on the school's flagpole! Not only is it an automatic—" _AHEM_, Kevin coughed.

Double D paused and turned to face Kevin, as did Eddy. Ed was face down in his mashed potatoes, sleeping. Oh right, he's on the football team too. _Why do I always forget that?_

Eddy rolled his eyes. "It's your _boyfriend_, sockhead." Double D rolled his own eyes and offered Kevin a smile. "Forgive him, Kevin, and Eddy gets…rather jealous that I have other friends besides him." He giggled. His face was lit up—oh god that little dweeb is actually happy to see him—and Edd patted the seat next to him.

"Hey, have as many goddamn friends as you want! As long as it isn't shovel-chin over here, I don't care."

Double D ignored him. "What a pleasant surprise, Kevin! Is there some way I can be of assistance?"

"I just…uh…" he coughed. "jus wanna know if you got anything extra in your lunch or whatever cuz I'm like…super hungry."

Double D gasped. "Why Kevin, you have football practice today! You need proteins and carbohydrates for the intense exercise you will be performing later today! Oh poor dear you must be starving! Well lucky for you I have an extra lunch! In my haste, I accidentally grabbed Thursday and Friday's lunch instead of just Thursday's! You see, I was so preoccupied with worry about my AP Biology test today that I didn't even realize I already put my lunch in my knapsack, so I grabbed another one by mistake! How silly of me, yes?" Jeez, the dork likes to hear himself talk. "I would be delighted for you to take the extra one off my hands. It would be doing you and I both a favor, since the extra lunch would just go to waste. I would have offered it to Ed, but as you can see…he's a bit sleepy. That is, if you don't mind my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Oh, _fuck yes_.

"Thanks man, I owe you one. And come on bro, you and everyone else knows that you make the _dopest_ snacks." Double D looked at him quizzically. "Um…thank…you?" he smiled nervously. Kevin chuckled, "It means that you're the best at making PB and J."

"Ah," Edd smiled. "I guess you do learn something new every day."

He heard a scoff. "Why don't you make out somewhere else?" Eddy was getting pretty tired of their friendship. Double D rolled his eyes, obviously very tired with his friend being annoying. "Fine, _Eddy, _if Kevin wishes to continue "_making out"_ somewhere else, because that was _obviously _what we were doing, then I would be happy to oblige. I am _terribly_ sorry that my friendship with Kevin bothers you so deeply. _Please _accept my_ sincerest _apologies." He turned to Kevin. "Kevin, _babe_, you wanna continue making out over by the dumpsters?"

Kevin started to blush. (Just a tiny bit, though.) He knew Double D was just being sarcastic and his invitation wasn't real, but…well, he wanted to have a little fun.

"Sure babe, let's hit it."

Hope you liked it! I'm not exactly certain where this story will go so if you have any ideas/headcanons I would appreciate feedback! :)


	2. Chapter 2

WOW I am amazed at all the feedback I have gotten! Every fav, review, and follow counts and I'm so happy you guys like my story ;-; I'm gonna respond to the reviews noooow so you can skip this part if you want.

lianacat; ahaha thank you! yeah i was debating whether or not to have him say "babe" but i thought it was cute and badass at the same time so i kept it ;-;

mysterious; yes and no? i got the title from the anime but i have never seen it or really know any of the plot! my friend likes it and i thought that the title would be cute ahaha

roker1001; thank you! ugh yeah i love sassy dd

flames404; I will! I have an idea for a new story that won't leave me alone, so I'll be writing another kevedd story soon.

mothbones; yay i'm glad you like it! and i will be writing more kevedd soooon :)

cjoycoolio; haha thank you! i dont really know the plot of this story yet so hopefully it gets better soon. i just write for the funny ahaha.

yess91; Originally this was a rewrite, but I reeeeally don't like the plot of the original story! I'm gonna go a different route ! ;-; but thank you!

pockyrage; omg thanks! This chapter isn't that fluffy (its harrrd to write for 'bromance' right now) but it's gonna get fluffier just u wait

follow those owls; aaaaaahahahahahahahaha! I sucked you in! you'll never escape!

Thank you guys so much! I am so happy you like it. :) This chapter doesn't really have much fluff (or funny really) but it's just moving the plot along. Bear with me, omg!

* * *

The two boys walked side by side, pushing the doors out as they went outside.

"Can you believe him? The nerve of that…that no good- and the ridiculous notion that we of all people would be doing—_that—"_

"I didn't think it was that crazy." _Shit, why the fuck did I just say that? You __**fool**_. Kevin tried to change the subject to distract Double D's mind from analyzing his comment _too _much.

"Oh hey, so like…you workin' Saturday?" Kevin asked. Double D started working at a footwear retailer during the summer when his mother insisted on him gaining some real-world experience before he had to start filling out college applications. She suggested he work in retail; after all, shouldn't everyone? He didn't object to her request, even though he would have preferred to spend the summer studying, it was nice to earn some spending money. Even though the school year started a month ago, he kept the job. He liked his coworkers enough and the pay was decent.

"Yes, I open the store Saturday morning. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well…I just wanted to know if you could help me pick out some shoes? Like…okay…the last ones I got sucked ass—" Edd shot him a knowing look (_Yeah, I know, language_—Kevin shot a knowing look of his own right back) "And I apparently don't know what the fu—_what I'm doing_. And I'll be really piss—uh, _really mad_ if I fu—_screw up_? Again." He took a deep breath. _Shit, that was hard._

Edd giggled. He _giggled_, what the fuck? "I'd be happy to supply my services, Kevin,"  
_Hell yes I want you to supply your services _"My shift ends at 4.30 p.m. We can meet outside of the store, and when we decide on some suitable footwear, you can take advantage of my employee discount."

"Oh, woah, hey, i-it's not like I want it or anything. I asked you because you're…you know…good at what you do? I guess," he stumbled over his words. _Why is it so hard to talk to him sometimes?_

"Ah, thank you for the compliment, Kevin. I knew ever since I was a lad that I _dreamed_ of serving in footwear." He gave that sly little grin he always gives when he thinks he's being clever.

Kevin chuckled. "Heh, whatever man. Want me to bring you lunch or something on Saturday?"

"That's very nice of you, Kevin. I would love to have lunch with you."

* * *

Kevin rolled out of bed at around 10.30, after awaking from a rather suggestive dream about a hamburger. _Man, I really want some food_. He checked his alarm clock, 10.38. Double D's already been at work for an hour. He missed his opportunity to text Double D before work, so he'll just have to text him now and hope he takes a break before his lunch. He groped his way around his mattress until he found his mobile device.

_Sent: 10.03 A.M To: Double Dork_

"_ay what do u want from mcdonald's tho" _

He pressed send and waited for the reply, whenever it may be.

_What do I even do with my life for three hours, _Kevin wondered. He decided to turn on the television and see if anything good was on. Flipping, flipping, flipping; _cartoons, ugly cartoon, news, golf? Hell nah… teen show, teen show, some baby show, celebrity news program… oh hell yes, basketball highlights from last night. Choice._

An hour later his phone buzzed.

_Sent: 11.27 From: Double Dork_

"_If you insist upon fast food, I will have a Chicken McNugget Happy Meal with unsalted French fries. Feel free to keep the toy provided with the meal. My lunch is scheduled for 1:00 p.m. Also, if it isn't too much trouble, may I please have a jawbreaker from your garage? Thank you kindly. - DD"_

_Sent: 11.29 From: Double Dork_

"_Also, you really should be eating better. – DD"_

_Sent: 11.30 To: Double Dork_

"_o k mom. Drink?"_

_Sent: 11.31 From: Double Dork_

"_Just an ice water, please. Much obliged. – DD "_

_Sent: 11.31 To: Double Dork_

"_noted. see u soon"  
_

* * *

At 12.30, Kevin got up from his sofa and decided to start the long journey to the mall. Well, it wasn't that long. It was only like ten minutes. Kevin opened the door to the garage and grabbed a jawbreaker from the many piles in the garage. _He probably has a toothbrush in his pocket or something, heh. Is that a toothbrush in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? _Stuffing the jawbreaker in his backpack, he opened the garage door and advanced to his precious baby, his motorcycle.

He put his helmet on and started his motorcycle, speeding out of the cul-de-sac and onto the suburban roads.

* * *

It was around 12.45 when Kevin got to the mall. It He had just enough time to get lunch from the food court and bring it to Double D. _Awesome_, he thought. _I'm perfect. _He meandered his way to the food court and stood in line for Mickey D's, waiting patiently. After two orders, the cashier's "_next?_" was aimed at him.

"Okay, like…can I haaaave…..uhh…" shit, why was ordering from McDonald's so hard? He decided to start with Double D's order. "Okay, I'll have a Chicken McNugget happy meal…and can I get unsalted fries with that?"

The cashier just looked at him with a _fuck you oh my god_ look on her face and replied, "I guess we have to make a _whole new batch_ for you, then. Expect to wait like ten minutes."

He grimaced. "Oh, thanks…sorry about that….and…I'll get a Big Mac meal," noticing the look on the cashier's face, he quickly added "and uh I guess I'll have unsalted fries with that too…since…you have to make a new batch…" Jesus, why did Double Dork have to be so _high maintenance_? Who the fuck gets unsalted fries? You're already eating at McDonald's, you've pretty much thrown in the towel at this point, might as well go big or go home.

"Medium or large?"

_What the fuck kind of question was that?_ "Large, of course." He replied, giving her a weird look of his own. _What do I look like, a pansy?_

"Your total is 12.53, _sir_." Kevin took out his wallet and slipped her a $20. She gave Kevin his change. "Your number is 808." She said, handing him the receipt. Dripping with venom, she added, "_Have a nice day_."

As soon as 808 was called (which took a while), Kevin grabbed the food and hightailed it to the shoe store. It was 1.05 and oh god Double D started his lunch already and he was waiting on _him_ and Double Dweeb was probably starving, even though it was actually Edd's fault that he was running late because of his _stupid fucking special fries_

"Hi, welcome to –"

"Where's Double D? Er, I mean…Edd….? Eddwar…d?" He had no idea what his coworkers called him, but he assumed it wasn't Double D. He immediately felt guilty for interrupting the poor girl (Double D's voice in his head scolded him "_If you ever interrupt an employee who is trying to speak to you, then you are quite possibly the _rudest _person in existence_." )

"Oh, he's in the back. Are you his boyfriend?"

_Why the fuck would you ask that to someone? I could be his evil non-identical twin brother or something. Weirdo. _"Oh, no, uh, I'm just his friend. I'm….bringing him lunch." _And he's not going to eat it if you don't tell me where he is, you ass._

"Ah," she replied. "He's in the back." She pointed to where the stockroom was located and gave him a wave. Kevin rushed back into the "employees only" area and looked around for Double D. He was sitting down, reading. _Of course he's reading._

"Oh, look who decided to show up." Double D commented with a smirk.

"Hey, I would've been here on time and with time to spare if it wasn't for your dumb special snowflake fries. Who the hell gets unsalted fries?"

"As a matter of fact, plenty of people do. Now if you don't mind, I am rather hungry." Kevin put the bag on the table and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, chick guilt-tripped me into getting salt-free fries, so, I guess I eat them now. Thanks a lot." Double D took out a checkered gingham hankerchief and placed it on the table. "This table is filthy. Always has been, always will be. Filthy, filthy, filthy."

Kevin looked up from his sexy burger. "So clean it, dork." he said, although it sounded more like "S_pho cwahn it_", but Double D knew what he was saying.

Edd cringed but didn't comment on Kevin's obvious disregard for basic table manners. "Sadly, I don't have enough time to clean this room. I wish I did." He separated his chicken nuggets and put them in rows of two. "By the way, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothin, bro. I got it. Payback for Thursday." Kevin shrugged. " 'S what friends are for."

Edd beamed. "Thank you Kevin, b-but it was really nothing…"

The two boys talked and laughed until it was 1.30 and time for Double D to get back to work.

"I'll see you at 4.30, correct?" Double D asked, washing his hands.

"I guess. What am I going to do until then?" Kevin leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Edd blinked. "Golly Kevin, I don't know. I don't know anyone who comes to the mall and spends three hours here. How are you going to kill time in a shopping mall of all places?"

"Okay, roll back the attitude. I'll just go check out a movie or something." Double D giggled. _He giggled _again_, what the fuck._

The two friends exited the break room. They started to part ways, Double D returning to the computer to clock back into work and Kevin exiting the store. Double D waved at Kevin and Kevin waved right back.

"See you later, Double Dork."

Kevin walked toward the movie theater, hoping to catch the new superhero movie that he's already seen twice.

* * *

This chapter wasn't too…fluffy? I guess, but that will change in chapter three. UM, I'm getting real nervous that I'm ooc writing for Kevin? I've only watched one EEnE episode recently so I'm just going off of what I remember ;; ahaha if you liked it please review! Reviews make me more motivated to write so if you liked it I would really love to know (and tell me what you laughed at omg I love when people tell me what they laughed at)!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all your positive reviews!

cjoycoolio: haha thanks! yeah I love writing Kevin's inner thoughts!

yess91: hahaha yess i loved that part too lmao. I can't really remember my plans for the previous story, I think it had something to do with like, Eddy was the one who took pictures of Kevin and Double D and he showed the rest of the kids...? or something? either that or he was going to blackmail them? i don't really know haha it was like 6 years ago ;-;

guest: thank you! i love writing for kevin so that's why i decided to write in his POV :)

follow those owls: omg yeah like, the reason i got back into this ship was tumblr! like i've always liked it but i've been more into hetalia (usuk represent) and stuff but tumblr rekindled the kevedd fire inside of me hahhaha. AND YES like mcdonald's (and all the customers around you) get REALLY PISSED when you want unsalted fries ahaha and I could picture DD being really uptight about his food and not caring what other people think haha. thank you!

pockyrage: thank you! i keep getting like super concerned with my writing especially since it's so different from most of the fics? cuz like i see most fics not starting off as friendship and I',m like, am i doing this right? ahh but i am glad you like it!

abbyzelda: haha thanks! yeah i want it to get fluffy but its hard to balance friendship and romance? like what's over the line? but it will get fluffy soon i promise!

portia: awesome! i looove this ship

asaunaa: RIGHT? ugh they are so cute

yayanime94: i know right like ugh i love snarky DD! a lot of people write him as like a woobie uke baby but i am like noooo he is a sarcastic little twat ahaha

mothbones: ugh i'm so happy you said that! like as i said above i get kinda nervous about my writing and my story because it's not really...the same? as a lot of fics? and i just get concerned that it's not written well or in character ahahah but thank you!

guardianstwerkteam: omg thank you! i really like to think i improved since grade 7 (seeing as how i'm in college ahahaha) but thank you! and OMG YES! i looove making people laugh haha and i'm glad you laughed!

Without further ado, I present to you, chapter three!

* * *

Even though Kevin loved the movie he chose to watch, he could barely wait to get back to the shoe store to spend time with Double D. The movie couldn't end fast enough, and once the final scene played (he didn't even stay past the credits this time), he bolted out of the theater and ran to the shoe store. Okay, speed walked – he wasn't that eager. Was he?

Once he was inside (and politely talked to the greeter, sure he'd make Double D proud of his manners), he looked in-between the aisles until he found Edd. Kevin spotted him restocking a bunch of baby shoes. He quietly approached him when he heard a soft noise coming from Double D…

"_But you can see it in my eyes, you can read it on my lips, I'm trying to get a hold on this…"_

Double D was singing along to the music in the store! He was singing along. _Singing along to a pop song_. Double D was singing and he was singing well and he was so cute, he probably didn't even realize he was singing, '_fucking cutie tho…'_

Kevin decided that he wasn't going to embarrass Double D (yet—he'd save it for later) and ducked behind the aisle. He took a deep breath, walked down the aisle, and loudly announced his presence.

"Hey Double D?" Edd's head shot up and his face broke out into a smile.

"Greetings, Kevin! Is it 4.30 already?"

Kevin checked his phone "Uhh…it's 4.25. Close enough?" he shrugged.

The look on Double D's face was of complete shock. "Why Kevin, I'm appalled. I still have five minutes left before my shift is over. Why don't you start looking in the athletic department and I will join you in approximately five minutes?" Kevin shrugged and headed to the athletic shoes. '_He's so…good. Like a goody-two-shoes. Hehehehe. Goody two shoes. Cuz we're looking for shoes._'

Minutes later, some chick came up to Double D and tapped him on the shoulder. They began talking (instantly making Kevin a bit jealous), and Double D nodded, walked up to the front desk and started to use the register. Once he was done with the computer, he went to the back room to gather his things. He emerged from the stockroom two minutes later without his striped polo; instead, he had on a white T-shirt and a red flannel. He kept on his black jeans. "Much better" he muttered as he walked over to Kevin. "Now, shall we commence our shopping escapade?" Double D went right back into 'helpful associate' mode as he tried to help Kevin chose some shoes.

"Hm…" Double D thought as he looked around the aisle. "You want plenty of support, but something that is easy to run in... what, ah, pardon me, but…what is your shoe size?" He started to faintly blush, starting from his cheeks until it reached the tips of his ears. '_Why is he getting embarrassed about asking my shoe siiiii—oh. __**Oh**__. Hehehehe."_

"Eleven and a half." Kevin gave the biggest shit-eating grin known to man, "Yeah, like, I have pretty big feet. You know what they say about dudes with big feet, right?"

"I—ah, well, um, I…" Double D's blush deepened. "Well I can't say that I haven't—"

"I got big socks!" Kevin chuckled. "You're so easy to embarrass. Calm down, princess."

"_Aha_. Aha. You…you sly dog, you." Double D retorted weakly. "Well, let's get back to business, shall we?" He bent down to find a pair of shoes in Kevin's size, giving Kevin a lovely view in the meantime.

'_Oh, nice."_ He thought, until… _"Oh __**shit**_**.**" He started to panic. _"Oh shit oh shit not here not now fuck fuck fuck, think of someone gross, uh, May Kanker? Eddy? Rolf's nana? Rolf's nana Rolf's nana Rolf's nana- okay it's gone. Fucking Double D and his ass…fucking Double D in his ass. Hehehehehe."_ He had half a mind to scold Double D about his position - "_Can you not leave your ass in the air? Kay thanks._" He snapped back to reality when three shoe boxes were thrust into his arms.

"Try these on, and tell me if they're adequate. Don't forget to walk around in them before you make a final decision, and please remember to put on a fresh pair of nylons between every new pair. I'll be back to check on you in a moment."

"In a moment? Where are you going?" His question seemed to shock Double D, but as he shook his head he seemed to be having a reality check of his own. Edd started to blush, again.

"A-ah, my apologies, Kevin! Ah, you see, I seemed to have been trapped in 'work mode' for a moment, but I am fine now. Sometimes it's hard to transition over to 'customer mode'! Oh, how dreadfully embarrassing…" Double D seemed incredibly embarrassed. It was cute. '_Cute like he always is.'_

"Don't sweat it. I'll try these on."

Three pairs of shoes later (along with three pairs of nylons later, much to the annoyance of Kevin – _"I'm wearing socks, bro! I don't have a disease!" "I do not care! It's common decency and basic sanitation. Furthermore, it's company policy and I'm quite sure it is the law! I will not stand here quietly while you have such a disregard for rules."_), Kevin decided on pair numero dos.

"Are you sure, now? Once they are worn outside of the store they are no longer returnable." This is the third time Double D asked him, and he was getting annoyed. _Yes, you nerd, these are the shoes I want._

"_Yes_, I'm sure." He was getting annoyed and he was getting hungry. He didn't eat any popcorn or snacks at the movie. He wanted dessert, and he wanted it now. He wanted to get this stupid errand done so he could spend time with one of his best friends.

"Wonderful!" Double D's face started to glow with happiness. "Did I provide you with excellent service today?"

_'I could think of a few more ways you could excellently serve me but'—"_For the shoes? Yeah you did pretty great, thanks."

"Thank you. I pride myself on being the best employee I can be." Double D took the rejected shoes and bent down to put them back where they came from. _'Fuck, not again'_

* * *

The same chick that approached Double D to let him know his shift was over was the same chick that was going to check them out. Double D told Kevin to excuse himself and to wait by the registers as he walked over to the girl. They talked and laughed for about a minute (about things completely unrelated to the store and its operations, Kevin noticed). Double D finally managed to ask the girl for "assistance in providing an efficient checkout", and the two walked back to the cash registers.

This girl was dressed differently than Double D was—instead of a striped polo, she wore a solid red polo.

"Are these shoes for you, Double D? They don't really suit you."

Woah woah woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. _Woah._ Who the fuck does this chick think she is, calling Double D….Double D?

The two exchanged laughter and Edd explained who the shoes were for. "Negative, Cheyenne. These are for my good friend, Kevin. I believe I have mentioned him to you before?" The two exchanged more giggles. Okay, Double D giggling wasn't as cute with someone else in the picture. "Kevin, this is Cheyenne. I work with her."

_Wait, Double D's talked about me?_

Cheyenne gave a wave and Kevin a half-hearted "sup?". Kevin wasn't too keen on meeting this chick who was taking so much of Double D's time.

The two continued to talk for a while (it seemed like a while to Kevin in reality, it was only about three minutes.) until Kevin tapped Edd on the shoulder and whispered "I'm hungry." Double D nodded and continued talking. Although, now he was getting curious.

"So, like…what has Double D said about me?"

Cheyenne giggled and Double D paled. "Um, ah, well—not, not much?"

"He's told me about your driving. He doesn't really like to ride on your motorcycle because he thinks you get road rage." Kevin had a feeling Cheyenne wasn't telling him everything Double D's told her, but he decided to let it go for now. He could hear Double D's sigh of relief beside him.

"Oh, _I _get road rage?" He turned to Double D and gave a wicked grin, then turned back to the girl behind the counter. "You should drive with Double D. Dude gets _crazy as balls_ when people cut him off or don't use their turn signals."

"Does he now? You should watch him with customers—he gets mad steamed when people try to rip him off or when they don't use those stupid sock things!"

"Alright! Alright, that is enough. I believe Kevin was getting famished, and we have overstayed our welcome. I see you have other customers to tend to, so we will be taking our leave. Good day!" Double D grabbed the bag and pulled Kevin out of the store.

* * *

"Where does she get off calling you Double D, though? Is there another Ed working there?" Kevin wondered while walking down the mall. She was cooler than he originally thought, but something about her bugged him.

"She's my friend, and I told her that my friends called me Double D."

"Who does she think she is, anyway?"

"I believe she thinks she's my supervisor, Kevin."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, dork. She was crushin' on you,"

"Kevin, as I stated before, she is my supervisor. Employee and Supervisor relations are strictly prohibited. Why, we can't even see each other outside of a work-related setting." Double D crossed his arms. "Besides, I highly doubt that anyone harbors any romantic feelings towards me. Besides Marie Kanker, of course."

_If only you knew_. He had known that both Nazz and Sarah had a crush on him at one point; maybe they still did. But all Kevin knew was that he was crushin' on the little dork harder than a play-dough sculpture after sitting in the sun for two weeks.

Kevin took a deep breath. "Okay, like, for real though, I…..know someone who has a major crush on you. No lie."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. And before you ask who…I can't tell you. Because…they swore me to secrecy."

Double D rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Kevin, but excuse me if I believe you are simply humoring me to lift my spirits." Double D scoffed. "It is quite alright. No need to patronize me."

"No, I said _no lie_. And I said _for real_. I ain't lying, dude. I know people. I'll give you a hint." Kevin racked his brain for a hint that's kind of obvious, but not too obvious. "Uhhh….hmm…oh, you know this person."

"Well I would certainly hope so."

"Do you want the hint or not, sassypants?" Double D scoffed and nodded. "Fine. What's the hint?"

"You know this person…quite well. You grew up with them."

Double D's face scrunched up in concentration. It looked like he was going through a list of names, when his face lit up in a flicker of hope. Kevin's heart did a belly flop (heart flop?) – _did he realize it was me? Was I too obvious?_

Double D's hopeful face died down, in sudden realization. "You're talking about Sarah, aren't you?" Kevin didn't know if he was feeling disappointment or relief.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I didn't say anything." Kevin shrugged. "Maybe if you behave today, I'll give you another hint."

Double D blushed.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, but we're getting fro-yo." Kevin shrugged. "I want some. You okay with that?"

"_Fro-yo_?" Double D forgot about the previous exchange when he heard Kevin's ridiculous name for the frozen dessert. "Tsk, Kevin…yes, I wouldn't mind partaking in some self-serve _frozen yogurt_. But will you _please_, for the love of everything that's good and holy, _please_, put _something_ healthy in your otherwise-sugar coma-inducing dessert? How you manage to not collapse during football practice is unfathomable with your diet."

"You calling me fat?" Kevin deadpanned.

"W-what? No, no, certainly not! I was just simply commenting on the fact that-"

"Haha, chill. I know what you meant. I was just messin with you." He decided to take a risk by tossing his arm around Double D's shoulder. He felt Edd stiffen at the initial contact, but relaxed.

"Why you carrying a purse tho?"

Double D sighed at his grammar. "Why _am_ I carrying a purse? Well as a matter of fact, it's not a purse. It's a _tote_, for your information. And I am carrying it because I need something to carry my work uniform. How else would I transport my clothes? Carry them by hand? And run the risk of _stainage_?"

"Okay, princess. But don't try to fool me, I know you love doing laundry."

They arrived at the frozen yogurt place a few seconds later. Kevin grabbed a cup and tossed it to Double D. Edd barley caught it, after flailing around to keep it off the ground. "Pick your poison," Kevin muttered.

Double D reached into his purse—_tote_—and took out some sanitation wipes. "Are you kidding me?" Kevin cried. "_Here? Really?"_

"Germs and bacteria stop for no man, Kevin. Not even frozen yogurt. _Filthy, filthy, filthy_," Double D muttered as he cleaned the self-serve handles. Kevin decided to have a little fun with his germaphobe crush.

As soon as Double D was finished cleaning the handle of the plain tart flavor, he threw the sanitation wipe away. Kevin waited until Double D was facing the handle, licked his hand, and rubbed it all over the same handle.

Double D's eyes widened, his face contorted into a mixture of disgust, shock, and horror as he tried to wrap his head around what Kevin just did. "You…you…y-you…Kevin that was _disgusting_! What on God's green Earth have you—_that's_ filthy, _you're_ filthy, I don't even want to _know_ where _your _hand has been all day—"

Kevin laughed. "You'll be okay, dork. Just clean it again. You're just too fun to get riled up." Double D rolled his eyes and cleaned the handle again; this time, keeping both eyes on Kevin as he did so. Kevin looked over all the flavors before decding on chocolate and cake batter.

"Ugh," he heard Double D complain as he was getting his yogurt. "I don't know how you can tolerate _cake batter_ out of all things."

"Because it's motherfucking delicious? I don't know how you can tolerate unsalted fries out of all things. What do you even get from that relationship?" Kevin went over to the topping station and scooped up some chocolate chips to put in his dessert. "Literally unsalted." _Chocolate chips, gummy bears, chocolate sprinkles…and strawberries, just to shut Double Dork up. Top it all off with some caramel sauce and I'm good to go._

He looked over at Double D's concoction and noticed it was plain tart—as usual—loaded up with fruit and rainbow sprinkles. He topped it off with marshmallow and chocolate syrup.

"Not gonna lie, yours looks pretty good." Double D giggled. "Thanks, Kevin. Yours...well…" Double D made a face and opened his mouth to complain, but Kevin beat him to it.

"You can't say anything about it because I got strawberries in mine, so suck it."

Double D blushed at Kevin's vulgar language. "Can we just pay for our snack, please?"

Double D paid for their dessert despite Kevin's insistence. "You bought lunch, it's only fair that I buy us dessert." They sat down at the table and began to dig in.

* * *

"For real though, what's the story on that Cheyenne chick? Why are you such good friends with a supervisor?"

"This again, Kevin? Fine, if you must know…" Double D fidgeted. "We found out we were born in the same island. Then from there we found out more that we had in common, and we became friends. That's all there is to it."

"Oh, that's cool I guess." Feeling a little better since there was a reason they were a little chummy, Kevin asked, "You never really talk about Hawaii much or your life before Peach Creek. How come?"

"Truthfully, I don't remember much of it. I never really considered it to be my home." Double D's thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cellular phone. "Oh, now who could that be?"

* * *

Sorry to leave you with…kind of a cliffhanger? Omg, I was just really tired of writing this chapter! Holy crap, it's soooo long!

As always, I really love reviews. It motivates me to get the next chapter out sooner!

Also, I wanna make it clear that I had no idea there was an "ice cream" scene in The Double-D Dare until I saw some fanart off it yesterday? I haven't read that fic since I think, chapter 6? So any similarities between that fic and this fic is purely coincidental! I'm sorry! ;_; I had this scene in my mind a few days ago but I really had no idea they went out for ice cream in that fic aahhh my apologies!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you soooo much for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! I am so honored that you all love my story! My tumblr username is the same as my author penname btw, so I am located at sexxibug . tumblr :)

I do have a new story on here, called Capsized. It's a crossover fic with Hey Arnold, but it is Kevedd! I am really proud of the fic so I would def recommend it if you liked this fic *u* While this fic is Kevin's pov, my other fic is going to be in mostly Double D's POV! It is actually a good crossover, I promise! I would really appreciate it if you gave it a chance!

Okay, enough shameless plugging. This chapter is going to be really short, but like... the next chapter will be better. I SWEAR!

* * *

Double D checked the caller ID on his mobile device. "Oh, it's only Eddy." He frowned, and it looked like he was trying to decide whether to answer it or not.

Like he could read minds, Kevin piped up, "Don't answer it, bro." His voice gave off a warning tone; _besides_, he thought, _this is my day with you_.

Double D sighed. "I have to answer it, Kevin, as it would be uncharacteristic of me to let it go to voicemail. That would be quite rude, and seeing how Eddy's my friend—"

"If you keep talking, it's gonna go to voicemail anyway."

"Dear me!" he scrambled to answer his phone, and answered it just in time. "Greetings, Eddy."

He frowned as he heard what Eddy had to say. "But Eddy, I'm—well I fail to understand how that is my fault—Now listen here, mister—" Double D stopped talking for a second. He sighed. "I suppose as your _best friend_, it is my sworn duty to, ah…help you in need. Goodbye, Eddy. I shall see you soon." _Click._

"What was that about?" Kevin had an idea what Eddy wanted, and he didn't like it.

Double D sighed again and started to play with his yogurt. "Oh, you know… Eddy's grades are slipping again, and somehow that translates to "It's Double D's fault.' He told me his mother will be grounding him if he doesn't boost his grades. So I have to go over to his house soon and tutor him in Mathematics. Tutoring, meaning, giving him all the answers to this week's homework."

"Eddy's a joke. Why do you hang around him still?" Sometimes, Double D was a mystery.

"I know Eddy's had his…selfish moments in the past, and…present, but I assure you that deep down, Eddy is a good friend. And furthermore, he is my friend, just like you are."

"I still don't like how he treats you, Eddward." Whenever Kevin was dead serious, he used Double D's real name. "He uses you." Edd looked up from his frozen dessert.

"It's quite alright, Kevin. I can fight my own battles. Eddy will learn his lesson in due time."

Kevin wasn't convinced. "That's not going to work, Double D." Kevin was calming down. "Just don't do his homework, or let me talk to him…or give him the wrong answers…or let me talk to him, or something."

"And what, pray tell, would you say to him, exactly?" The sass was returning.

"I would tell him to stop messing with my girl!" _Oh shit! Play it cool, dude! Play it cool!_ Kevin gave Double D a suave smile, and Double D smirked in response.

"Ha ha, Kevin." Double D rested his head in his hand. "Oh, I do realize that giving him the answers is not the most viable option, but what can I do?"

"For real?" Kevin thought along with Double D. "Just… level with him I guess. I dunno. I guess you can cave this time, but make it clear that it's his responsibility to keep up with schoolwork, not yours. And put some signature Double Dork sass into it."

Double D tried to conceal a smile, "I don't believe I am quite that sassy,"

"Oh, you so are!"

* * *

They finished their yogurt shortly after, and they decided to go home. Kevin didn't want to leave separately, and neither did Double D (_Oh, the environment!_), but they took separate transportation and they had to get both their vehicles home.

Once home, and pulling into their respective driveways, Eddy ran up to Double D.

"What took you so long, huh?! Had to pull over for a quickie with your boyfriend? Cough up those answers, sockhead!"

"…can you at least let me put the car in park?"

* * *

Kevin insisted on being in on their study session as well, much to Eddy's annoyance. They met at Double D's house. Eddy brought his snacks.

Double D, along with Kevin, insisted on an _actual study session_, and not just an answer-sharing session. Currently, Double D was immersed in trying to explain a formula to Eddy. Meanwhile, Eddy was busy snacking on his own potato chips.

"Hey, you want one?" he offered to Double D.

"Oh, yes please." Double D opened his mouth wide, and Eddy stuck a chip in it.

_What the ever-loving fuck was that shit all about?_

_No, seriously. What the fuck._

He didn't think the two boys were that close, but they had been friends for seven years. It wasn't a completely romantic gesture, but….

Still, he's never fed Double D like that. And he felt jealousy, and lots of it.

* * *

This chapter was really short, I'm sorry! Chapter 5 will be much longer, and that's when the real good stuff starts. Consider this like, a filler! I feel like this chapter was rushed but I hope you guys enjoyed it, nonetheless!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this chapter was really long! I had to cut it off : Hope you guys like it and if you have any questions or want to know when the next chapter is coming out, feel free to ask me questions on tumblr! :) HOPE U ENJOY THO x

* * *

Kevin and Edd left shortly after the _chip incident_. Kevin became irate the second after the incident occurred; and he kept bothering Double D until Edd finally gave in. "Let's get out of here," he kept whispering. "You're spending way too much time with Eddy."

Yeah, Kevin was jealous of Eddy. _Eddy_, out of all people. He has sunk to an all time low.

The two left Eddy's house and were heading to Double D's house.

"So we're going to your house ri-"

"_What_ has gotten into you?" Double D interrupted. "Pardon my interruption."

_Excuse me?_

"What do you mean?" They rounded the corner into Double D's driveway.

"I mean," Double D inserted the key into his lock. "That you have been acting rather peculiar lately. I haven't thought much of it, but you are acting especially…odd today. Are you feeling alright?"

"I…y-yeah…? What do you mean, lately?"

Double D paused, mulling over his thoughts as he opened the door and let Kevin in. "Well…I notice that whenever we are, ah, shall I say, 'hanging out', you are rather…ah…" He pursed his lips. "How do I phrase this…you are quite…sentinel." They both took their shoes off and set them by the door.

"Meaning?"

"…protective." Double D shut the door and locked it behind him. "Whenever I converse with someone other than you, you exude…a sense of jealousy. It bothered you today when I was talking with Cheyenne and I could sense hostility when I was tutoring Eddy."

_Shit, he's on to me_. "Yeah, so? I just… I don't know, you're my friend. I gotta look out for you." He tried to charm Double D with a brilliant smile, but Double D was not fooled.

"Yes but, friends…well, friends…don't…act that way, Kevin. There seems to be…something more to your behavior. Friends aren't extremely jealous of other friends..."

"Eddy is."

"Eddy hates you. He has met Cheyenne and thought she was lovely. He's also met my Astronomy Club friends and he doesn't care that I have other friends. You, on the other hand… well… Are you feeling alright, Kevin?"

_Okay, shit_. Double D was smart, and he knew more than he let on. He thought that he was hiding his feelings pretty well, but apparently not. He couldn't see a way out of this—Double D was suspecting something. The only way to get out of this was to tell Double D the truth; _I get jealous that other people spend more time with you. I want you to be my boyfriend, you dork. I fucking love you._

Kevin took a deep breath. He was going to take a risk, he knew—and he knew that after this moment, there was no going back. He could either lose a friend, no doubt due to awkwardness on both their parts; or he could gain a boyfriend—the only cute, dorky, adorable, geeky, amazing boyfriend he could ever want.

"I…wanna go out."

Double D blinked. "Oh, well…yes, we can step outside for a spell, I'm sure some fresh air will be an extremely helpful aid to your peculiar mental condition—"

"No, you nerd." Kevin snapped. He sighed. "Sorry. This is hard for me." He took another deep breath. "I want…to go…on a date with you, okay? You know what a date is, right?" He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his ginger hair. "I _like_ you. That's why I've been so jealous all the time, alright? That's why I got so pissed off at Eddy today." He put his hat back on. "So like…will you go out with me, or something?" _Please say yes._ He felt so exposed, but he knew he couldn't have avoided the subject any longer, as Double D was catching on.

Double D started to blush. "I….I, well… I'm flattered… I can't deny that I've noticed you in something other than a…friendly light, as well." He giggled. "I would love to…ah, 'go out' with you."

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at 8.30 tonight."

"T-tonight? Are you sure? This all seems…rather sudden." It was currently 6.30 p.m.

Kevin chuckled. "Dude, I've waited for like, six months for this chance. I'm pretty eager. Is that alright? We can do it another day if you wanna."

"Oh, no…no I…I'll admit that I have been…rather eager as well." He looked away as a blush started to form on his cheeks. Double D was smart, and witty, and sarcastic, and plenty sassy—but whenever it came to matters of the heart, he became flustered easily. I guess when the only romantic interactions you have had were with the Kanker sisters, you would be wary of love, too.

"We'll just continue where we left off from today. I'll pick you up at-"

"Absolutely not. I will pick _you_ up. I can barely stand to ride on your motorcycle during the day; much less at night. Remember my conditions for riding on your motorcycle?"

Double D would only ride on Kevin's motorcycle if; 1. It was during daylight hours, 2. If the roads were not heavily trafficked, and 3. There were no freeways involved. Absolutely no freeways.

"We will take my Toyota. But if you will excuse me, I must be getting ready. Be ready in one hour." Double D ushered Kevin out the door. "See you in a bit!" The door slammed behind him

_Wait, did that just happen? And did he just move up their date one hour?_

* * *

Kevin jogged to his house (he did _not_ fucking skip, at all) and unlocked the door. Once inside, he shut the door and leaned against the frame.

_Okay, I've got a date with Double D. A date. A Double D-ate? Heh heh. No, that's stupid. Stop with your lame puns, this is serious._

He jogged to his room. _What do I even wear?_ He decided on something nice, but casual. He took out a new button-up Hollister shirt his mom got him and some faded blue jeans_. I hope I don't look like a damn son of a shepard in this or anything._

_Do I put gel in my hair? Hat or no hat?_ So many options…why was this so hard? _Okay, Okay, calm down. Green plaid shirt, jeans, a little gel, and my cool hat. Choice. _

He got ready pretty early, so he turned on his Xbox and started to play Call of Duty.

* * *

30 minutes later, he turned off the game and stood up. He decided to wait downstairs for Double D. He went downstairs and sat on the couch.

Five minutes later, he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped up from the couch and answered the door. "Hey! You ready?"

Double D smiled. "I'm here, aren't I?" _Sassmaster. _The two headed out the door and into the driveway_._

"Yeah, I guess you are." Kevin opened the passenger door to Double D's car—it was a nice car, last year's model; his parents bought it for him. His parents were quite rich, but they never moved out of the suburbs and they spent even less time with their only son.

Once inside the vehicle, Double D started the car. "Where are we going, might I ask?"

"You're the one picking me up with the sweet ride. You gotta pick." Kevin replied with a smirk.

"But if I recall correctly, you were the one who asked me out. So you shall be choosing where we are going tonight." Double D countered.

"Oh, let's just get coffee or something. There's a coffee shop down by the candy store. And don't even say nothin, because they serve tea too, so you don't have to get any coffee."

"Fair enough. I'm looking forward to this, ah, date."

"Same here." Kevin smiled. "Hey, where's the tunes?"

"The radio distracts the driver, Kevin. But as I am confident in my driving abilities, I will allow you to choose the station we listen to." _He's so full of himself sometimes, it's cute._

He chose a Top 40 station and smiled when one his favorite songs was already playing. "Oh, choice, this is my jam." He smiled and started rapping along to the song.

"Competition, why yes I would love some-How the fuck they get mad cuz they run done. Mad cuz I'm getting money in abundance; Man I can't even count all of these hundreds-"

He could be himself completely around Double D, and that's one of the reasons he loved the dork. His football teammates would probably give him shit for rapping along to Nicki Minaj (but she was a bad bitch, so whatever), but Double D, on the other hand, didn't care. Sure, he would comment on the "alarming vulgarity" of the songs or the "highly repetitive beat", but he didn't judge you for liking something. He didn't judge people on the music they liked, the movies they were into, or the clothes they wore; he just let people be themselves.

"I hope you're not considering a rap career in the long run, Kevin, as your ability leaves something to be desired."

"Haha, shut up, man. You know I'm the best rapper you know."

"Personally? Then yes, you are the best rapper I know, sadly." He started to giggle. "I don't know how you can stand this pop drivel, but to each his own, I guess." Kevin recalled the moment he happened upon in the shoe store, and he thought now was the perfect time to use it to his advantage.

"You know…" Kevin drawled, turning down the radio. "You seemed to like pop music an awful lot at your work when you were singing along to No Doubt." He smirked. He's got the upper hand now.

Double D started to blush. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I was certainly not singing along to anything; and if I was, well, that is simply because they play the same songs so often that it is a natural human response." He cleared his throat. "A-and besides," he added, "Gwen Stefani is a highly talented singer, and if anything, her music is more alternative than pop. But it hardly matters either way. And furthermore, sneaking up on me is rather rude, Kevin. I'm surprised at you."

"You're so cute when you're flustered like that."

"K-Kevin! Please refrain from making…sultry comments at me while I am behind the wheel."

"Can't do that bro, I've waited too long to tell you that you're cute."

* * *

They pulled up to the coffee shop minutes later. Kevin was glad the car ride wasn't awkward at all, as he feared. The couple entered the stop and looked up at the menu.

"You better not order some fancy complicated stuff this time, Double Dork. I think they put my picture up at that McDonald's." He put his arm around Edd's shoulders and held him close.

Double D rolled his eyes and blushed at the contact. "Well, if they make a decent cup of tea, then it won't be necessary to order _fancy complicated stuff_."

The line was rather short, and they were called up to the counter in a few seconds.

"Hi! What can I get you?" The cashier looked nice and friendly this time.

"Hey, uhhh…I'll have…get me a…" Why was ordering off a menu the most stressful thing ever? "You can go first, Double D."

"That's quite gracious, Kevin. Thank you." Edd smiled. "Ah, pardon me, but can I please have a green tea lemonade? Unsweetened, please."

"Sure thing! Can I get your name, please?"

Double D thought for a second, probably trying to think of which name to give her. "Double D is fine, thank you."

"And for you, sir? Have you decided yet?"

"Uh, a Caramel Macchiato, hot." Another thing the football guys would rip him a new one for. _What a girly drink, ugh. So good though. "_My name's Kevin,"he told her, before she asked.

"Thank you! That'll be $8.58." Kevin slipped the girl a $10 and she gave him is change. "Okay, coming right up!"

"Kevin," Double D scolded. "You don't have to pay for me. I am perfectly capable of paying for my coffee myself, thank you."

"Don't sweat it, babe. I want to." Double D blushed at the nickname.

"Let's just find seats, shall we?"

* * *

Hope that was okay tho? I hope this chapter was believable and fluffy and all you guys hoped for. I made this chapter 2000 words so I hope I made up for the last chapter :) I do my chapters in rotations btw, so the next chapter I will write will be for my crossover fic. The next chapter for this story should be out around next week! Please review! x


	6. Chapter 6

2500+ words holy shit! this chapter came out earlier than expected because i got bit by the inspiration bug hehehe

i also want to say that holy MOLEY like i cannot believe i have so many favorites and follows on this story! 130+ people like my story enough to want chapter updates emailed to them? like wow holy shit i am honored! i am so humbled that my story has gotten this much attention, and i only really wrote it because my friends wanted me to haha! please enjoy this chapter as it is one i think you will enjoy :)

* * *

It didn't take long for their drinks to be prepared, as it was around 8.00 p.m and the shop was closing soon. The barista's "Double D? Kevin?" rang out through the empty shop, and Kevin had to admit that he loved the way their names sounded together; he couldn't wait for their names to have an "and" between them.

Double D moved to stand up, but Kevin raised his hand.

"Hold up, babe. I got it." Double D flushed at the nickname. "I'm perfectly capable of getting my drink myself, Kevin, but thank you."

"Here you go, dork." He said as he returned with their two drinks. He handed Double D his tea, and he took a sip from his Caramel Macchiato. _Shit, it's too hot still. Why did I even get a hot drink? Because I'm hot, that's why._

"Thank you, Kevin. I am most gracious." _I'm most gracious for that pretty little face of yours._

"So, you coming to the game on Tuesday?"

"I always do." He smiled. Double D was insane with a camera, and he was assigned to be the sports photographer for the year; taking pictures for the newspaper and the yearbook, or whoever needed them. Dude was boss with a camera, and he took the absolute freshest shots of the team. The guys on the football team took a liking to him, and after the games they would frequently crowd around Double D while he would show them the pictures he took. The guys probably loved looking at pictures of themselves more then they loved playing the game.

"Well…I mean…" Kevin scratched his neck. "Like…would you come…especially for me?"

"As in your special guest, I take it?" Double D smirked.

"Uh, yeah, heh heh. I just… I'd like you to…watch me. Watch me play football, I mean."

"Of course. I would be honored. I can inquire if someone in photography class would be willing to take my place. I'm sure it would be no trouble, as the school's sports photographer is quite an honorable position, and to receive it even for one game would be a dream come true for some students…" Double D rambled on about his Photography III class and the drama that went along with it. Honestly, if you started him on any subject, he could probably go on for days.

As Double D rambled on and on, and on… "Oh, and don't even get me started on the camera that was returned yesterday. I cannot believe how freshmen treat the equipment! Between you and me, I think it was Pamela. Oh, did I tell you about Pamela and the project she turned in? I am quite suspicious that she borrowed her ideas from…"

"That's nice, Double D, but wouldn't it be great if we were boyfriends?"

Double D stopped talking and stared at Kevin. The look on his face was super cute, holy hell. He usually wasn't so forward, but… he wanted to be boyfriends, like, really bad. _That's nice, Double D, but wouldn't it be great if we were boyfriends? Yeah, it would be. _Plus, he would be waiting for, like, days for Double D to quit talking.

Double D stared at him, mouth agape.

"You choose this one time to be speechless?"

. "You…you would like to be my boyfriend?" Double D finally asked. "I…are you certain? I mean, I am flattered, by I don't believe I am… football player companion material…"

"You saying I'm dumb?"

"What? No, Kevin, I would never imply—"

"I know what you mean. But I don't care. I have a huge crush on you." Double D started to blush, "And apparently, by the _absence of hesitation,"_ he could talk smart sometimes, too, "In your voice when you accepted my offer, you have a huge boner for me as well."

"_Kevin_! We're in public!" Edd stammered. "Furthermore, I just don't know…"

"Don't know what? Are you afraid of what your parents will think?" Kevin crossed his arms. Something was bothering his Double Dork, and he was gonna figure it out.

"Oh, what parents?" Double D said before he could stop himself. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "I didn't say that. You didn't hear me say anything. I never said anything derogatory towards my parents. You did not hear that come out of my mouth."

Kevin shrugged. "It's okay to be angry."

"I…what? Pardon me?"

"I said, it's okay to be angry. How many birthdays have they missed? Christmases? Award ceremonies?"

"Well they have…missed quite a few but…well I assure you it wasn't on purpose, if that's what you're implying. They work hard, and sometimes they simply… do not have time to waste." Double D sighed and started to play with the green straw. Whenever he was feeling doubtful or unsure, Double D would fidget. _I can be observational, too._

"Hey. Hey. Hey. You are _not_ a waste, alright? And buying you fancy cars or whatever, that's not a replacement for being there for you when you need them." Kevin reached across the table and took Double D's hand. "You don't have to be alone anymore, okay? I'll always be here for you if you need me." _It's a love story, baby just say yes. Shit, where did that come from?_

"Thank you, Kevin." Double D's blush deepened. "But my concern wasn't with my…parents… It was with the students at school."

"Aaaand you don't have to worry about them. You're gonna be my boyfriend. Like, _mine_. Who's dumb enough to mess with me?" Kevin's smugness was showing.

"That's my point, Kevin. Only the most ignorant and abrasive of students would confront _you_. But, well…as for me…" he looked up to the ceiling. "How do I explain…"

"Are you afraid to be my boyfriend because you're afraid you'll get picked on?"

"Precisely. I hate to be a downer, but…" Kevin held up his hand.

"Answer a question for me; do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Edd blinked. "Well, yes."

"So? That's it. Who cares what other people think? You're Double D. Since when have everyone else's opinions even mattered to you? Just do what you like and fuck everyone else."

Double D chuckled. "I guess you're right… although your reasoning is more vulgar than I would have liked; but I agree with you."

"And anyone who messes with _my baby_, messes with _me_. You'll be fine, and I'll make sure of it. The whole team loves you, too, and they'll always protect you no matter what. So I'll ask you again. Wouldn't it be great if we were boyfriends?"

"Exceptionally great, Kevin. I humbly accept your offer. As of 8.12 p.m, on October 2nd, I have officially accepted your invitation to be boyfriends, and we are officially, an _item_." Double D smiled and held out a hand. "Shall we shake on it?"

Kevin tried to hold back a laugh. "Uh, no? We're boyfriends, you dork. We have to kiss on it." He gave a suggestive smile. He moved his chair so he was sitting next to Double D instead of across from him. "Come 'ere, babe."

"I-i-in public?!"

"In public?" Kevin looked around. "We're the only ones in here."

"The employees?"

"They're talking to themselves about who's gotten into a fight yet and who hasn't. We're fine. But would you feel more comfortable somewhere more…private?"

Double D nodded, shy, as the two boys got up from the table and moved outside to do their thing in Double D's car.

* * *

Kevin moved to stroke Edd's face, staring at his slightly parted lips. He started to move in, and gingerly placed his lips upon Double D's. He's waited so long for this moment, and now it was actually happening and _holy shit he was kissing the cutest boy he's ever met wow10/10 would recommend_

Edd's lips were incredibly soft and sweet; he probably chapsticks his lips like ten times a day. Kevin's rough, chapped lips were sure to surprise the soft, delicate Edd.(although he would probably protest that statement, _I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am not a fragile damsel in distress_.)

"Kevin…" he heard the boy mutter in response to the soft kisses. "_Kevin_." Double D said a little harsher as the smaller boy grabbed his collar and pulled him down to meet his lips. _Damn girl, getting feisty. I guess Double D has more experience than I thought._

The kisses alternated between harsh and mellow; rough and soft. This took place over fifteen minutes until Double D reached for his drink.

"Well, that was rather…invigorating, don't you think?"

"Hell yeah," Kevin agreed. He took a sip of his own beverage as well, before reeling away. Shit was too cold, and when it's supposed to be hot…well, it's just gross. He took Double D's drink away from him and took a sip.

"_Excuse you! _That is highly unsanitary, and rather rude to boot!" Double D was pouting. "I wasn't finished!"

"First of all, we just spent like, an hour making out. So your 'unsanitary' claim is bullshit. Plus, I paid for the drink, so it's kinda mine. And third, we're boyfriends now, so what's yours is mine. _Check and mate_."

Double D huffed. "Well, we'll see about that." He crossed his arms and looked out the window, but then looked back at Kevin. "So, when did you fall _unconditionally and irrevocably _in love with me, then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Hmm…" Kevin started, sipping on Double D's drink. He picked Edd up and stretched his legs out until he was laying down in the seat. He placed Double D on top of his legs. "Honestly, it was when you first started to tutor me."

"Seriously? You have been harboring feelings for me for that long?"

Kevin smirked. "It's not hard to fall in love with you. Plenty of girls have _harbored_ feelings for you. Anyway, like…yeah. If you're ready for serious story time, I can tell you about it if you like."

"Do tell, Kevin. I'm all ears."

"Right. Well… I started to like you when you started tutoring me. And like, I started to notice that you never gave up on me. Like, ever. Never ever. You would never, ever give up on me, no matter how hopeless I was. Everyone I've ever known has always given up on me at some point, right? Like, my dad, and my mom, and my teammates…did you know that when I was failing Chemistry they already lined up my replacement?" he gave a shallow laugh. "They didn't think I could pass the class. But you, babe, you were the only one to really, like…believe in me, you know? You were the only one that knew I could do something. Even if it was something as dumb and insignificant as Chemistry," Double D gave him a look that could kill and Kevin just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Even something as _important_ as Chemistry, you just wouldn't let up. Remember that time I got that D on that test, and I totally lashed out on you? I got mad as hell and I took my dumb feelings out on you. Well you could have walked away right then and said 'I'm done.' But you didn't. You sat me down and just started to go over my shitty test with me. That moment was the moment I knew that I had feelings for you. I mean like, I'm not gonna lie, I always thought you were kinda cute and I always considered us to be friends… but that was the moment I realized that like, holy shit dude, I'm in love. You were the only one to really have faith in me. Everyone else gave up on me, babe, but not you. And you really didn't have a reason to stick with me besides the whole 'gentlemanly polite' thing you got going on. That's why when the school year ended, I didn't want to stop being your friend. I didn't want to let the one good person in my life go." Kevin shrugged. "That's my sappy love story for ya. Maybe T Swift will write a song about us and make us millionaires, I dunno."

"Kevin that was… amazing. I'm afraid I my reasoning behind my romantic feelings are not as…profound as yours."

Kevin shrugged. "S'all good. I'm just a sap. What's your story?"

"Well… I, too, found you attractive in our younger years. But I noticed that you were so…gallant. You're so…oh…" Double D blushed. "Oh, curse these hormones." He took a steadying breath. "You're so…heroic. Your main goal in life seems to be to make people happy. But you don't want to be a people-pleaser, as I am so frequently a victim of. You want to make the world a better place. I recall a memory a few years ago when we were in line for cafeteria food. I, of course, was only in line to accompany Ed, to make sure he got a plate full of the five food groups, and not just buttered toast and gravy. But I digress. It happened to be buttered toast day at school; how peculiar, right? Well, we were right behind you in line and… you reached for the last buttered toast. But_ I_ knew that _you_ knew that Ed was right behind you, and even though you could have easily taken the last slice… you hesitated. And you didn't take the last piece, because you knew how much that simple piece of toasted bread would mean to Ed. I knew that you were a good person, regardless of what Eddy would say to poison my mind. You were always nice to everyone in our cul-de-sac; you only reacted when someone, namely Eddy, instigated an attack. You stuck up for Jimmy multiple times this year, even though doing so could damage your reputation. You're a hero, Kevin. And dare I say it; I wished…that you would be _my_ hero. But oh, I would torture myself day in and day out with childish fantasies; the scholarly, unpopular boy and the handsome, popular football star, together? Such a high school trope, if you will, the nerd and the jock. One that seemed like it was never meant to be." He sighed. "Until… you asked me to participate in the little deal you concocted, and I of course was overjoyed, over the moon when you approached me for help in Chemistry." Double D sighed. "And becoming friends…well, that was certainly the best time of my life. Remember what Cheyenne and I were giggling about earlier today?" Kevin nodded. "It was you. She was giggling about you because I told her that I had the biggest infatuation with the most amazing person alive." He sighed once more. "How's that for sappy? Have I stolen the prize for sappiest infatuation story? Never mind Taylor Swift writing a song about you, she has already written several about me." He smirked. "If you can see I'm the one who understands you…" he giggled.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Kevin said as he pulled Double D into a hug. "Yes, Kevin, I have seen my appearance and I am well aware of my adorable stature." _Show off._

* * *

and that was chapter 6! please review as i would love to know what you thought of this chapter ! i spent a lot of time making sure it was good so :) please review!_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SOOO SORRY! OMG! Wow! I totally neglected this story. I'll admit, I didn't want to write this story at the moment but I knew if I didn't make myself write, I don't know when I would do it. :( It's been like, 20 days or something since I wrote? Hopefully now that I have this out, it'll be easier to write chapter 8? LET'S HOPE?

Also, still pretty amazed at the fact that this story has almost 100 favorites and has 160+ alerts. I am just soooo flattered ! o 3 o

* * *

Shortly after their super intense conversation, Double D decided that he needed to get home. "I do have to wake up rather early for work in the morning and, if I do not get at least a healthy nine to ten hours of sleep, I am not the most friendly person in the morning."

"Alright, let's get you home so you can get your beauty sleep."

"_Kevin_!"

* * *

Edd had work in the early morning (like, 6 am or something crazy like that. If Kevin had to get up that early on a Sunday, he would have responded with a quick '_fuck you'_ to his boss and would have peaced out on outta there, but then again, he wasn't Double D). Kevin woke up around noon, and, not remembering when his new boyfriend (_his boyfriend_!) got off of work, decided to send him a quick text.

_Sent: 12:12 P.M To: Double Dork_

_Ayyy u wanna hang tonite?_

He felt his phone buzz a few minutes later, indicating that Double D was probably home by now. _Awesome._

_Received: 12.14 From: Double Dork_

_I am afraid I have to decline. Eddy, Ed, and I are having a movie night tonight. I'll catch up with you on Monday._

Kevin huffed. Yeah, he knew Double D's friends were important, but _still_.

_Sent: 12.15 P.M To: Double Dork_

_u free now tho?_

_Received: 12.17 P.M From: Double Dork_

_Not exactly. I am going to meet with them in an hour. _

_Sent: 12.18 To: Double Dork_

_bring em over?_

Even though they got along a _little_ better since they were kids, Eddy and Kevin still annoyed the fuck out of each other. Kevin could tolerate Eddy (and vice-versa) when they were doing something, like, watching a movie; but if they were in the same room with nothing else, well, they would just end up squabbling. Like, a lot. But, as long as they had something else to focus on, they were alright.

Since becoming super friends with Double D, Eddy and Kevin had seen each other outside of school quite a bit. And, since Ed was on the football team with Kevin, the two had seen even more of each other, during parties and such. It's almost as if the three friends were inseparable (besides different after school activities and jobs, and stuff. Eddy actually had a part-time job too, but he usually spent the money he earned as soon as the paycheck hit his scummy little hands). Kevin and Eddy could get along, it was possible, and they would have to try even harder now, for Edd's sake. He could do this, right?

Ed and Kevin got along pretty well, actually. They were on the football team together, but they didn't hang out much. Even though they were teammates, Kevin always saw him as Double D's friend before he saw Ed as his teammate for some reason.

_Received: 12.20 From: Double Dork_

_Bring them to your house? Do I dare?_

Kevin rolled his eyes. _Come on, I'm mature. I can get along with your friends, too, you drama queen._

_Sent: 12.21 To: Double Dork_

_yeah, u do. We'll play wii or something, i dunno. If ur friends r important 2 u then they're important to me ayy. Don't worry u guys can have ur cute lil movie night ahaha watchin mean girls or something rite? 3_

_Grody, did I actually use that stupid heart thing? Whateves_

_Received: 12.23 From: Double Dork_

_Very funny, Kevin. Actually, we have each chosen a film that best encompasses us as a person. Our favorite movie, if you will. Sadly, I did not chose Mean Girls as my feature film; although, I did consider Easy A. However, after careful consideration and detailed analyses; I have decided on Flubber._

A sudden realization hit Kevin_; no one knew they were an item_. Well, at least as far as he knew. Did Double D tell anyone? His friends? His coworkers? His _parents_?

_Sent: 12.23 To: Double Dork_

_Omg have u told them about us?_

_Received: 12.23 From: Double Dork_

_Sadly, no. I'm waiting for the right moment._

_Sent: 12.24 To: Double Dork_

_right moment? ur not proposing 2 them babe ur just tellin them we're bfs. chillax._

_Sent: 12.24 To: Double Dork_

_yo tell them to come over here so we can video gaems. I was gonna chill at rolf's later anyway. I wanna be friends with ur friends. ill invite rolf n nazz too so we can all get along, alrite? BFF PARTY?_

_Received: 12.25 From: Double Dork_

_Alright, alright, I will ask Eddy and Ed if they want to comply with your, 'Bff Party.' I am sure the prospect of Nazz being there will seal the deal for Eddy. If you can guarantee the appearance of some buttered toast, I am sure you will be able to convince Ed as well. Hope to see you soon! ^w^_

_Was that the dork's attempt at being a cute boyfriend? A fucking emoticon? Well, it worked._

* * *

After Kevin straightened out the details with Double D, he set out to text Nazz and Rolf about the mini-party. _He was gonna have fun and he was gonna impress Double D's friends; and his friends are gonna be friend with Double D's friends and we're all gonna be friends, alright!_

He started preparing some snacks (and a shitload of buttered toast, too. Ed wasn't the only one who liked this tasty motherfucking snack) when he got a text from Double D, saying his friends will attend his mini-party. He smiled and went back to preparing some more. A few minutes later, Nazz and Rolf confirmed

_Received: 12.55 From: Nazzerator_

_Omg! Will ttly be there! Bringing some chips and Marie! 3_

Kevin reeled away from the phone_. Marie? Why are they friends?_

_Sent: 12.56 To: Nazzerator_

_Whatever. Jus make sure she doesnt bug dd alrite._

_Received: 12.58 From: Son of a Shepard _

_**AH YES, THROUGH-THE-HOOP BASKETBALL KEVIN, ROLF WILL JOIN YOUR TRICKY BOX GAMES, YES. THIS HUMBLE SON OF A SHEPARD WILL NOT BE HUMBLED IN THESE GAMES OF SKILL. **_

Okay, cool. Double D's friends were coming, his friends were coming, all was good. He started to set up the game systems downstairs. The party will be arriving (well, the party was already there; Kevin was the life of the party) in one hour, so he had plenty of time to finish getting ready.

* * *

This story is gonna have two more major plot points and then I think it's gonna end. But that's still pretty far from over (and I don't really know how to end it exactly?) so yeah, still planning out this story but I have two more plot points lined up so! Pretty cool I guess? Sorry for the pretty short chapter but this was another filler so the next chapter can be better.

Please review! It makes me really happy to know what people like about my story :) x


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a month whoops, animal crossing happened. UH ENJOY?

* * *

Kevin requested that Double D arrive about 20 minutes before everyone else did; Kevin wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his friends and that his party was up to Edd's standards. For a nerd, Double D was a meticulous party planner and he never left any variable untouched. Which, ironically, made dork's little neighborhood get-togethers amongst the best parties he's ever been to.

The toast was being buttered (thank the lord that he had a toaster oven) when he heard the doorbell ring, followed by three quick, precise knocks.

"It's open!" he hollered, but he started to walk towards the door anyway. Sometimes Double D wouldn't open the door even if it was open; one of his weird little quirks. Today seemed like one of those days. Kevin opened the door to reveal the one and only Double D.

"Hey babe."

Double D grimaced as he entered the doorway and removed his shoes. "If you _insist_ upon a pet name, can we at _least_ agree on one?" He set his purse—tote—on the ground next to his shoes.

"Alright, shoot." Kevin held up his arms in surrender. "Whattya wanna be called?" He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

"I'm afraid that, er, pet names, are not my forte." Double D fidgeted with his hands while he sat down next to Kevin. "Would you be so kind as to suggest some names?"

"Alright, guess I'll lay some on ya." He thought for a second, pondering. "How 'bout sweetie?"

"_Sweetie_? You are not an old woman, Kevin, and I am not bagging your groceries."

"Okay, fine. How about pumpkin?"

They both looked at each other and shook their heads. "No food, please." Double D added.

Kevin's mouth fell agape in mock horror. "No food, what? So I can't call you my chicken nugget? You can't be my side of fries? My Double Double burger?"

"Absolutely not!" Double D exclaimed. "Those…_names_… are not affectionate in the slightest." Double D crossed his arms. "Honestly, Kevin. At least try to think of a name that is affectionate, but not demeaning." He sighed. "I guess I will have to put up with…_babe_…for a little while longer."

"Alright _babe_, I guess I'll think of some more later." Kevin kissed his boyfriend on the nose. "Help me with the snackage?" He got up and extended a hand down to his boyfriend.

"I'd be delighted to." Edd smiled and took his boyfriend's hand.

* * *

"Hey babe," Kevin grabbed a piece of toast. "Babe. Babe. Good thing I asked you to help with the food or else…I'd be _toas_t!" He held out the piece of toast so Double D could see, but his boyfriend didn't find the joke very amusing. Kevin, however, thinking that he _was_ rather funny, started laughing.

Double D put down his knife he was using to butter the toast with, for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Will you _please_ tell the part of your brain that devises these awful puns to _cease and desist_?! This is the _fourth_ toast-related pun you've told me in the past five minutes."

"Come on babe, don't you think I'm…punny?!"

Double D rolled his eyes. "I walked right into that one, I suppose. I deserved it. I don't know what I expected."

"I know my puns are the best, babe, quit trying to _butter me up_! A hah _hah hah_!"

"Kevin, stop it! You're _horrible_!"

* * *

Dozens of pieces of toast later, they moved on to the next snack, wontons. "Oh, hey, by the way, Nazz insists on inviting a guest to our pool party."

"Since when was this a pool party? I thought we were going to play video games."

"Since I wanted to go swimming like ten minutes ago. Oh, I made sure everyone knows to bring their suits, chill out. And if you want to go swimming you can use my old trunks. Anyway, so like, yeah, Nazz wants to invite Marie. Is that cool?"

Double D's face contorted into a thoughtful scowl. "Inviting my ex-girlfriend? Seems rather …troublesome, don't you think, Kevin?

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Woah. Woah. Hold the phone. Hold the _freakin_' phone.

"Your ex-girlfriend?!" Kevin croaked. It was a very manly croak, though.

"Well, she is hardly an ex-girlfriend. Why, we only dated for less than a month. But, yes, Marie and I had a brief stint as a couple. Were you unaware?" Double D quirked his head to the side, his face quizzical.

Kevin gave his new boyfriend one of his trademark _'what the fuck, bro?' _looks. "Uh, yes, I was unaware? When the hell did this happen?"

Double D rolled his eyes. "It happened towards the end of eighth grade. Honestly, Kevin, is it that surprising that I've had a couple of flings myself? I'm not _that_ unbearable to be around, really." He crossed his arms over his chest, his trademark sass starting to trickle out.

"N-no, well, I mean, yes? I don't know! W-what does a 'fling' mean in Double D-ese?" Kevin asked. He wasn't being defensive or anything, he was just…_surprised_. And he wasn't mad at either Double D or Marie, he was just irritated at the fact that he didn't know. And then Kevin thought back to _his_ many 'flings' and felt like an awful hypocrite. There were a few cheerleaders that he's been around with, how many did Double D know of? Kevin was sure that he knew of Nazz, but there were a few more… The million-dollar question was, why was he so bugged about not knowing about Double D's history?

"Now now, Kevin, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." He planted a peck on Kevin's nose. "Although I do remember the breakup to be rather mutual, I hope there are no hard feelings on Marie's part. I haven't spoken to her much, since…well, I'm sure you're aware of Marie's happenings."

Marie wasn't a bad student; she was rather bright, actually; but she picked up the awful habit of smoking. She's been caught smoking on school grounds a few times too many, and she's gotten suspended a couple of times.

"Oh, yeah, I know. Shame, you know? Anyway, like, yeah, if you're cool with it…yeah, let's finish up the wontons."

* * *

The doorbell rang shortly after, and Kevin ran to answer it. The first guests to arrive were no other than Double D's best pals, Eddy and Ed, just as planned. Kevin opened the door and there were the two boys; Eddy with a scowl on his face and half a bag of chips in his hand (_half! Half_ a fuckin' bag! No expense spared, and they were the same chips from the other day! _The same fuckin' chips_!). Ed, on the other hand, brought a stack of his favorite horror games and a bowl of gravy. Unlike his shorter friend, Ed had a bright smile on his face, ready to enjoy the party. Kevin gave a "wassup, Ed?" to his teammate and he threw a head-nod towards Eddy.

"Got your trunks?" Kevin asked, hoping that they brought actual swim trunks this time and not Speedos like they seem to bring every year—even though each year said Speedos _mysteriously_ vanish(according to Double D), every year they make a comeback.

"Yeah, yeah, we got 'em." muttered Eddy. "Let's get in the pool already!" he screamed, running towards the back door and taking off his shirt and shorts in the process (and there was the Speedo in all its glory). Double D, however, had other plans, and blocked the patio entrance before Eddy could get out the door. "Wait, Eddy!" he yelled.

"Come _on_, sockhead! I haven't eaten for 30 minutes, and _yes_, I still have that stupid CPR card you made me get, so I can make out with Ed if he drowns. And _yeah, yeah, yeah, _I _stretched_ before I came over, yadda yadda yadda. Sheesh, we go through the _same_ stupid pool-safety spiel _every freakin' summer_! I got it under control! Calm down baby, Kevin's pool ain't that deep. I'll be fine."

Double D blinked twice—he was half-surprised that Eddy was actually this prepared and he was half-surprised that, well, he wasn't even going to go into his Pool Safety Monologue (yet.).

"Oh! Well, I am very proud of you Eddy! It warms my heart to see you take such initiative! While I am glad that you have taken the necessary precautions one must take in order to fully enjoy the swimming facility, I am afraid that I wasn't going to lecture you just yet. You see, Kevin and I…well, we have some big news and I want my two best friends to be the first to know!"

"Cut to the chase, sockhead. You two getting married?"

Double D ignored Eddy's remark. "Kevin and I…are officially an item!" Double D beamed and put an arm around his beaux. He smiled…and smiled…and smiled…and still no reaction from Eddy.

"Eddy, we're dating."

"I know." Eddy pushed past the couple and jumped in the pool. "Come on, lumpy, the water's fine!"

Double D was in shock, his mouth agape. "Wait! Eddy! Wait, wait, wait—"

"Oh, just leave him. He's alright." Kevin kissed his boyfriend's forehead as Double D rolled his eyes. "So much for the big news."

* * *

Double D and Kevin stayed behind to wait for Kevin's guests, which worked nicely. Eddy and Ed enjoyed the pool, and when Nazz and Rolf arrived, the couple could tell the new guests their news in private. Great plan.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe Eddy actually thought we were a couple this entire time. Oh, did we really act so…together?" Double D wrung his hands, a nervous habit he developed.

Kevin chuckled. "Nah, he's probably just jealous that you got me first." That comment earned Kevin a painfully light slap in the forearm ("oh, you.") "No, like, I dunno. Eddy's just being Eddy. I'm sure he was just messing with you, but it's like, who knows? Besides, it made it easier to tell him, right? I mean like, imagine his reaction if he was totally unaware that his dream guy got snatched up from under his nose…by his best friend!" Kevin, again, laughed at his own joke while Double D (terribly lightly) swatted his arm, but a begrudging smile still lingered on his face.

The doorbell rang a little while later, and Kevin opened the door to reveal Nazz, Rolf…and Marie. Nazz and Marie were in their swimsuit cover-ups and Rolf was in…some kind of…old country athletic uniform swimsuit?

"Rolf, what's with the threads?"

"Rolf knows of your sneak attack tricks! If it is a pool game you want, it is a pool game you shall receive! I will not be bested by the quarter-returning touching down boy Kevin! Rolf has one eye trained on you, you limp sausage." Rolf glared at Kevin, but Kevin just laughed in return.

"You're killing me, man! Come on, the Eds are already here." Marie scoffed at that comment, but Nazz nudged her side. Kevin noticed this, but decided to ignore it in order to greet his best friend. "Nazz! Glad you could make it." They hugged, and Marie growled. They pulled away, and Kevin gave Marie a "sup?" and she nodded right back.

Kevin didn't know much about Marie. All he knew is that she had two sisters, they lived in a trailer park, and Nazz and Marie became unlikely friends after Marie was dared by her two sisters to join the cheer squad. And, I guess, now he knew that Marie and Double D dated before.

"Come on in, guys, join the party. Snacks are on the table, grab a Capri Sun, hop in the pool, enjoy."

Double D gasped from inside the kitchen. "Kevin!" he popped his head out to greet the guests. "Hello Nazz, Rolf, Marie. But, Kevin! There is no eating or drinking 30 minutes prior to any aquatic activity!"

Kevin shrugged. "Nah dude, that's a myth." Double D's eyes widened, and everyone else around them gasped. Did he dare question Double D? Hell yeah. Always question the man.

"It is most certainly _not_ a myth! Cite your resource!"

"I dunno, man, MTV? Mythbusters? My whole life? I've eaten before pool activity loads of times and babe I've never gotten a cramp."

Double D clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I am _sure _that MTV would be the first resource I would utilize when it comes to anything relating to the human body. Honestly, Kevin!"

Kevin rolled his eyes right back at him. "Whatever." He looked at Nazz and Rolf. "So yeah, grab a Capri Sun, jump in the pool, you know, have fun." He heard Double D scoff and Kevin started laughing. It was really fun to egg on Double D sometimes.

"I'm kidding, babe. Oh, yeah, by the way, we're a thing now. We're dating."

Nazz clapped and gave a "right on!" she hugged Kevin, and then Double D. "I knew you guys would make a cute couple!"

Rolf eyed them suspiciously, not sure if a trick or not—he decided it wasn't, and gave the two boys a hug. "If this is one of your tricky trick tricks, then Nana shall rub her unbathed scalp on your faces! If this is to be true, then Rolf celebrates! Rolf shall prepare a traditional sausage loaf to commence the occasion!"

"Haha dude you're killing me with this sausage stuff!" Kevin laughed. "It's all gold!"

Marie just looked up and gave a nod, not saying anything. Kevin chalked that up to approval, and gave her a nod right back. "Thanks guys, this means a lot."

Double D released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh dear! I am most gracious of your approval as well. Thank you!"

Kevin noticed that Double D was super hung up on approval. Like, he was more worried about the approval of Kevin's friends than his own friends. It's not like Nazz and Rolf weren't Double D's friends though, but they were more Kevin's friends. It struck Kevin as unusual, but he decided he would worry about it later.

"Alright, pool time!"

* * *

The party went off without a hitch; everything went _swimmingly._ Everyone was getting along and having a great time. The group swam, ate some food, and played some games (and Nazz may or may not have let Double D win at chicken, depending on who you ask.). Eddy put his signature moves on Nazz (and Marie, but that chick would not leave Nazz alone!), and Rolf and Ed got really competitive over Ed's video games. It seemed like everyone had a good time all around. By the end of the party, even Eddy and Kevin were getting along; although they were swapping Double D stories.

"S-so yeah, I tried to get Double D to make a prank call, you know?" Eddy said in-between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah?"

"And the sockhead—I called a pizza joint, you know? For a prank call? And this guy, this guy over here—HE ORDERS A PIZZA!" Eddy and Kevin burst out laughing.

"Oh man!"

"_I KNOW_! THAT'S HIS IDEA OF A PRANK CALL!"

"Oh man, that's good! That's fresh! Dude did I tell you about the time that he first rode on my motorcycle?"

"Alright boys, that is quite enough!" Double D interrupted their gab session. "Eddy, Ed is ready to start our movie marathon. Are you ready to go?"

Eddy sighed. "Alright, sockhead, I'm almost done talking to your wife. Chill." He got up off the couch and held out a fist towards Kevin. "Great party, surprisingly." Kevin returned the fist bump. "Thanks, man."

"I'll leave early so you guys can make out or something, I dunno." Eddy winked at Kevin and headed out the door. "See you later, ladies."

After Eddy left, Double D looked at Kevin, bright-eyed. "So? You two are getting along better? Although it is at my expense, I am glad you two are becoming better friends."

"Oh, haha, yeah. Eddy's alright, just really loud. Now I just gotta find Marie and ask her how good you are in bed."

"Kevin! That vulgarity!"

"I'm kidding, babe. Friendly fire." He kissed Double D on the nose. "It's just jokes. Now go have fun with your friends."

Double D gave Kevin a quick kiss, said goodbye to Nazz, Rolf, and Marie, and then headed out the door.

"Heh. Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave."

"I can still hear you, Kevin!"

* * *

Wow, hope it was worth the wait? I'll try to write chapter 9 before I leave for my European vacation uwu please review!


End file.
